THE A TEAM
by VivianDarkbloomFlower
Summary: Mary Drake. Not a name one usually hears. But to sisters Ashley, Jessica, and Veronica, it's something they dread above all else. The biological mother of Hanna, Alison, and Spencer. But they don't exactly know this. Yet. MENTION OF DEATH. T FOR A REASON.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Apparentallt my brain cannot come up with one idea at a time. Lol. So, I know I've said that I will only do one story at a time, but I also think that having two stories on-going at the same time is a great cure for writers block (I don't have writers block right now, but if I do, then I can just take a step back and focus on my other story for a few days until I get a sudden blast of inspiration, which I always will. In this story, here is what you ned to know:**

 **-There is this gang made up of two families (The Drakes and the Vanderwaals), called the A team, who like to control each other. Two people from each family are elected to lead, and they can make you do what ever they want you to. You have no choice. If you disobey them, they torture you. If you continue to disobey them, they kill you. Basically it's a really bad place to be.**

 **IMPORTANT CHANGES IN THIS STORY:**

 **-Jenna is Toby's biological sister, and she's nice. She isn't blind, and she is twelve.**

 **-Tom doesn't exist, and Ashley is married to Ted.**

 **-There is no tension between the Hastings and DiLaurentis.**

 **-Alison, Spencer, and Hanna are biological sisters, but they don't know it. They are adopted, and think they're cousins.**

 **-Alison was never a bully, and Paige doesn't exist.**

 **-Toby is dating Spencer, and both parents approve, unlike the show. Marion is alive.**

 **-Mary and Jessica are not related in any way!**

 **-Jason and Melissa are biological siblings, both raised by the Hastings. They're fraternal twins.**

 **AND LET'S GET ON WITH IT!**

Mary's POV

"Okay, Mary, It's time to push!" shouts a nurse. I use all my might to push the first one out, and soon cries are heard, but before I can hold her, she is given to a blonde woman. I think her name's Jessica. The nurse squeezes my shoulder. "Mary, I know this is hard, but you signed away rights months ago. The baby is a DiLaurentis." Her tone is sickly sweet, too sweet, and the sympathy in her eyes is completely fake, but I'm thankful for it anyway. I look at the baby again. She looks almost exactly like My great Aunt Ali. That's what prompts my decision. I grab Jessica's hand with my weak one, and she gasps. "Alison. Her name is Alison." I tell her. She nods. "O-of course." She agrees. She steps back into a group of people, and soon I can't see my firstborn, and I need to push again.

When the next baby comes out, she looks very similar to the first, but has slightly different proportions. They're both beautiful, and she reminds me of my friend, Hanna Vanderwaal. She was killed last year. They both possess the same carefree spark in their eyes. Only, Hanna's hair was Raven. "Hanna Marin. That has to be Hanna Marin." I tell Ashley, Hanna's adoptive mother. She nods, and they swaddle Hanna before handing her to Ashley, who once again blocks my daughter from view in the crowd.

"I need you to push one more time, Mary!" The nurse soothes. I scream in pain, but manage to get the last child out. This baby has a full head of chestnut hair, and coffee colored eyes. She lets out small wails, but there is something elegant about the way she does so. Once again, she is wrapped up and handed to Veronica, who beams down at her. She clearly takes after me. It may be foolish, but I tell them to name her my middle name, Spencer. Spencer Hastings. It has a nice ring to it. I think. "Spencer is a beautiful name." Veronica coos down at my baby, and the three woman start to walk away.

I scream. "No, my babies! They're taking my babies!" I scream as they are carried out. The women stop, awkward looks on their faces. "Please! This was a mistake! I can protect them from the A team! I promise! Just, _please, give my babies back to me."_ The women just look more determined, and clutch my children to their chests protectively. "Mary, we all signed the papers. These are _our_ children now." Jessica says. I sob. "Please." I whisper. 34 years of torture at my families hands cannot come to this.

I start to cough rapidly, and the nurse looks at my heart monitor. "She's going into cardiac arrest." She confirms. She says something else, but I start to cough up a red substance. I look up to see the woman gone. They've taken my babies with them. I stop fighting. There's nothing to fight for anymore. I let the nurses sedate me, and fall into oblivion.

I wake up to the sound of a hospital beeping. Not the same one I was in. A completely different environment. I feel my stomach, but there is no bump. Then I remember. _They're gone_. I jump off of the bead, and head to the window. The ground floor. These people are idiots. I'm filled with rage. These woman took my babies from me. Never again will I trust anybody but myself. I make myself a promise then and there. I will get my babies back.

I grin, running my hands through my hair, before climbing out of the window, and running away from the sick hospital I came from.

TWO WEEKS LATER.

Ashley's POV

Hanna giggles as I pull up to my sister's house. We've made some ground rules. We raise our babies as cousins, and they don't know anything but. The nurses called us as we left the hospital. Mary survived. We know she can't be allowed to see our daughters. We won't let her, and she has no legal standing, anyway.

Ted lifts Hanna out of the car, and passes her to me. He's her father, but Hanna and I have been practically joined at the hip. I knock on the door, and it's opened by a smiling Ken. "Hey!" I give him the best hug I can considering I'm holding a baby. Jessica walks in, holding Alison. She hands her to Ken and tackles me in a hug. "Ash! How are you and Hanna?" she asks. "Great! She's all laughs!" I exclaim. Jess smiles. "Ali too!" she hugs Ted, and then leads us into the kitchen.

Veronica's POV

I pick up Spencer, who clings to my chest in the most adorable way ever, and carry her into Jess's house. Peter lifts up both Melissa and Jason with him, and we walk in. Melissa runs into Ashley's arms as soon as she sees her. She always loved my younger sister. Jess, being the eldest, brings over a plate of cookies. Jason runs to hug her. He then comes and takes Spencer. "How ya doin', sissy?" he asks. We laugh at his bad pronunciation. Melissa has a turn, and runs off with her and Jason to play soon enough, giving her to Ashley. Spencer nestles into her shoulder, and she laughs. "She's so cute!" Jess exclaims. At that moment, Jason runs in, grabs 5 cookies, and is out before anybody can stop him. We all burst out laughing, but Hanna starts to smell, so Ashley takes her and Ted home. We soon follow, hugging Jess, Ken, and Ali goodbye, and head back too. We meet like this most days, and the babies always find a way to steal the spotlight, especially Hanna. Spencer, on the other hand, seems a little shy. We also meet with Pam and Ella, two sisters who gave birth a month apart, and it seems like all our kids will be great friends in the future.

16 years later

Spencer's POV

"Jason!" I call. He pops his head in the door. "What's up?" he asks. Both my siblings decided to stay home, and Mom and dad love having them around. "Can I use your charger? The new one from Mom hasn't arrived yet. It's 23 minutes late." I groan in exasperation. Jason laughs. "Sure. Just don't lose it." He knows it's pointless, as you could ask me where every item in this house is and I would give you an alphabetised list. Unlike my cousin and one of my best friends, Hanna.

He hands it to me, and my sister walks in. "Texting Toby?" she asks. Jason crosses his arms. I roll my eyes. "Yes, and you can stop with the over-protective brother behaviour, because you look like you're going to spontaneously combust." He grabs my phone, and gestures to Melissa, who holds me down. "Sorry, Spence, but this could be juicy." She explains. I ask him about a _French project,_ and this is what happens? Oh. My god.

Jason looks relieved. "okay, there's nothing out of the ordinary going on, but if this guy so much as _hints_ at anything, I will make him sorry." He says. Melissa lets me go, and Mom and Dad come in to see what the commotion is all about. Dad snatches the phone to read for himself, but mom takes it before he can and hands it to me. I smile gratefully up at her and plug it back in. "Guys, It's young love. Give her some privacy." She exclaims. My phone chimnes, and I look at it. "It's Toby. He's here to drive me to school." I say, grabbing my coffee and bag, and heading out the door.

Toby grins at me. "Rough morning?" he guesses. I give him a look. "Don't even ask." I roll my eyes. He laughs. "So, I'm guessing Jason annoyed you? Want me to make it better?" He asks. I immediately lean in. After 10 seconds of making out, somebody clears their throat. "You guys do remember that there's another person in this car, right?" Toby's little sister, Jenna reminds us. She's in her first year at Rosewood High, and rides with us till she passes her test. Toby rolls his eyes. "How could I forget?" he asks. Jenna laughs.

When she gets to the car, she jumps out to join her friends, Shana and Sydney. They're her age, and seem nice. Hanna runs up, and immediately starts talking. "So, I heard that Naomi saw Lucas making out with Riley, and now they're not speaking, because he cheated, but apparently…" I zone out, and walk to our other friends. Caleb clamps a hand over her mouth, and rolls her eyes. "Han, I think Spence stopped listening a while ago. He tells her. She bites his hand, and he yanks it away, screaming. "I will get you, Hanna Marin!" He shouts, and chases her into the building. Aria begrudgingly hands me a 10. I look at her. "What? I'm sorry I won the bet, but you shouldn't be surprised. Hanna and Caleb are _always_ the first ones to cause a scene!" I laugh and she rolls her eyes. The bell rings, and we head to class.

I sit at the front next to Toby, discretely inching closer and grabbing his hand as he smiles at me , Ali and Em push their desks together, practically sharing a chair, and Aria just stares at Mr. Fitz, who sneaks glances at her when the students aren't looking. Hanna and Caleb arrive halfway through class, giggling, and rushing to the seats we saved behind Aria, as Mr. Fitz rolls his eyes, knowing there's nothing he can do t stop Hanna and Caleb from being, well… Hanna and Caleb.

At lunch, we all sit on the steps, talking. "Guys, do you see Bridget Woo drinking out of her bag?" Hanna asks. We turn around, and sure enough, Bridget is sipping what looks like tequila as discretely as she can. She already seems pretty drunk, and I wonder how she can even get through classes with that thing.

Suddenly, a loud band is heard, and Bridget collapses to the ground, a hole in her head. People start screaming, and teachers rush in to see what's happening. They gasp, and surround Bridget, but then people in black with red masks start bursting out from the trees. Carrying guns. "You can see we're not afraid to kill to get what we want!" One shouts. He continues speaking. "We're looking for 3 girls. All we know about them is that one is a brunette, the other two are blondes, they go to school here, and they were born on August 9th, 1993. That would make them 16." I freeze, and look at Hanna and Ali. Toby pushes me behind him discreetly, not wanting to attract attention.

"Give them to us, and you can all go free. Or you can be re-united with the alcoholic over here." He says, gesturing to Bridget. Em, Caleb and Toby try to sneak us from view, but a girl with ginger pigtails sees. "They're over there! All 3 of them! Right there!" she shouts. I stop, like a deer trapped in headlights. A woman wearing a mask slightly different from the others turns around, and locks eyes with us. "Hello, girls. There's no need to be afraid. Come with us, and nobody gets hurt." She tells us. It's my turn to push Toby behind me, to his protest. He manages to get me to at least go to his side, much to mine. The woman seems amused. "Well, aren't you a picture. Just like Mary. I don't suppose you know who she is. Now, you are going to answer my questions, or Bridget gets a friend. Maybe more. What's your name?" She folds her arms, and somebody grabs, of all people, Jenna. Toby's eyes widen, and I throw my hands up. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see a teacher dialling 911, and know I need to keep them distracted, or they'll kill Jenna, who cries silent tears. She tries to smile at Toby, but can't quite manage it.

"S-Spencer Jill Hastings." I stutter. The woman seems satisfied with my response. "And the others we're looking for?" she asks. I barely pause. "Hanna Ashley Marin, and Alison Lauren DiLaurentis." Normally I'd lie, but not when my Boyfriends little sisters life is at risk. The woman cocks her head to the side. "And the people clearly so adamant about protecting you?" she asks. This time I hesitate. The person with Jenna inches the barrel towards her head. "Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, Caleb rivers… and…" The woman gets impatient. "Speak!" she shouts. Toby pulls me close. "I'm Toby Cavanaugh, now let my little sister go!" he shouts back. The woman laughs. "See, I can't do that. The two blonds over there? Belong to me. The brunette you're cradling? Belongs to _me_." she starts to get angry, and is about to say something else, when police surround the building. It happens as fast as lightning. One minute the people in masks are there, the next they're gone.

I let go of Toby and we run to make sure Jenna is okay **(A.N. I wanted to explore the path of making Jenna a kid, so here we are)** , as she is shaking on the floor. I feel eyes on my back, and turn around to see one person in a red mask, still watching us. I shake them both, and they look up. The person turns and runs. I think it was the one who shot Bridget. I look over to her, only to find her body gone. Was that the police… or the masks? And what are the masks actually capable of? They're clearly fine with killing to get what they want.

A policeman takes Jenna away for questioning, and Toby wraps me in a hug. Hanna and Ali walk over to us. "What the hell just happened?" Ali asks. Hanna looks around, wrapping her arms around herself. Caleb, Em, and Aria join us. ( **A.N, Emily and Aria are cousins)** "I have no idea. Have you two been involved in anything that would make a horde of people in guns want to come after us?" I ask. They shake their heads.

Xxx

"So, you were sitting on the steps, eating lunch, and these people burst in, and tried to threaten you into leaving with them?" an officer asks. I nod. "Any idea what makes you so special?" she prompts. I shake my head. She sighs, exasperated. "You've been here for 4 hours. Go home." She tells me. I shakily rise, and exit the room. Melissa and Jason envelope me in a hug. Mom and Dad quickly join.

"Spencer, Hanna and Alison are waiting outside. We need to tell you something." Aunt Jess tells me. I cautiously follow them out, where Han and Ali stand there, shivering. Uncle Ted wraps Hanna in a hug. He then starts speaking. "16 and a half years ago, a pregnant woman approached us. She said she had been looking into us, and that we were just right for what she needed. We were intrigued, so we asked her what she wanted. We had just got back from a 6 month vacation in the Maldives, so nobody had seen us in town. At all." Uncle Ted explained.

Aunt Jess carries on. "She needed somebody who could care for the babies, and protect them from somebody who was after her, and them. She told us that these people would never stop looking." She explains. I start to realise what's happening, and lean on mom for support. Dad continues. "You've probably guessed by now. Those babies were you three. You're biological sisters." he explains. Hanna gasps. Ali lets out a cry, and I jolt away from Mom, into Toby's arms, who strokes my hair. I look at mom. "Why are you telling us this now?" She starts crying. "This changes nothing. None of us could conceive, Ash and Jess since birth, and my body was wrecked when I had Jase and Mel. You're all still our children, and we wanted you so badly."

I know I can either hold a grudge for the rest of my life, or just let it go. Han and Ali will choose the second option. I could potentially choose either. I've almost made up my mind, but I look at mom again. She looks… broken. I run up and wrap her in my arms. "You're still my mommy. I just have a few more sisters now." I whisper. She lets out a sob of relief, and we both collapse into each other, holding on like our lives depend on it. "I love you, Mom." I whisper.

Veronica's POV (FLASHBACK)

"Mommy! Mommy!" Spencer's cries are hears as she runs into the family room. I catch her in my arms, and Jason and Melissa come in behind her, laughing. "What is it, guys?" I ask, picking up my four year old daughter. Jason and Melissa sit on the couch, where I bring Spencer over. "I caught a butterfly! Look!" Spencer opens her hands, and it starts to wildly fly around the room. Spencer wails now that it's gone. I garb a plastic cup, and once the butterfly lands, quickly trap it once again. I than grab a plastic tub from the fridge, and put it over the butterfly.

Spencer watches me, admiration in her eyes. "So, what are we naming him?" I ask, my cheeks flushed. She shakes her head. "It should be free." She says sadly. I wrap her in my arms. "I'm proud of you. Most four year olds I know wouldn't be able to be so mature. Go play with Jason and Melissa." I tell her. She hugs me for a few seconds, than runs off to her siblings, who each grab her hand, and lead her up the stairs.

I release the butterfly, and put everything back. I'm we spend the rest of the day playing, since It's Saturday, designated family time. I tuck my children into bed, as Spencer has trouble sleeping on her own. She's scared of the dark, and when she wakes up she needs somebody to hold her until she falls back to sleep. She hugs me tighter than usual, her wild chocolate hair, hanging just below her shoulder blades, still damp. I kiss her forehead, and turn out the light.

I'm just about to head to bed myself, when I spot a face at the door. Somebody I never thought I'd see again. _Mary Drake_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So, Until I've finished one of my other stories, I will be updating this slowly, but I will be updating this. Also, Ezra is the same age as the rest of the group, in high school. Thank you for being patient!**

 **-Vivian**

Mary's POV (Flashback)

 _Veronica grabs a knife, and glares at me. I knock on the door. She lungs for the lock. Shoot. If only I'd taken advantage of the fact it was open. I pretend to give up, and walk away. Once I'm behind the trees, she sits on the couch. I roll my eyes. Is she really that naive? My baby isn't safe with her. Any -A team member could trick her like I'm about to. I sneak around the back door, and open it, stepping behind the couch where she sits. "Are you really so stupid as to leave the back door open, Veronica?" She looks up, startled. "What do you want?" She asks. I roll my eyes. Isn't it obvious?_

" _You know what I want, Veronica." I say menacingly. Her eyes flash with anger. "You're not getting anywhere near Spencer." She hisses. I roll my eyes. "And how do you plan on stopping me?" I ask. She grabs her IPad from her coffee table, and hits a few buttons. A door slams upstairs. Veronica crosses her arms. "I've just remotely sealed the door to Spencer's room. You are not coming near any of my children." She opens the door for me to leave. My vision turns red. How dare she._ How dare she! _Spencer is one of my babies! I've already missed the first four years of their lives! I can't miss anymore. I storm out, but I don't leave._

 _I run into the forest surrounding the mansion, and climb a tree. From the slam I heard, the room should be around here. I look through the window, and there is my daughter, asleep. There are two other beds in the room, containing two other sleeping children. I don't waste too much time on them. I may not be able to get Spencer tonight, but I can certainly watch her, like a mother should. Spencer starts to toss in her sleep, and the other two children wake up. They run to her, and wake her up. The boy calls out, and veronica runs in. She sits on the bed, and Spencer hugs her. She strokes her hair. Rage boils inside me. That's_ my _job! I get out my device. Thank god I brought it. It allows me to listen to any conversation within a mile radius. I turn it on, press a few buttons, and soon I hear what they're saying._

"… _It's okay, Spence. It was just a nightmare. Go back to sleep. Jason and Melissa are here, and you're fine." I roll my eyes. Those people are not her siblings. "Mommy, it was so real. There was a scary person, but they had a red face. And they tried to hurt all of you. And I couldn't move." I hear her cry. I'm almost in tears, as well. It's the first time of hearing her voice. It's so beautiful. Veronica whispers something the device can't pick up, and looks out of the window._

 _He eyes widen as she sees me, and she says something to the boy, Jason, who shrugs in confusion, but closes the curtains. Shoot! I know next time I come here, they'll probably have installed one way glass. I sigh, and get down from the tree. I run through the forest to my car, and smile. They don't know, but I recorded the entire conversation. And took pictures of my daughter's sweet face._

Spencer's POV (Present day)

I sigh as I wake up. Melissa comes in, grinning. I groan. "Mel, it's a Saturday!" I mumble in protest, but she opens the curtains, and pulls out an outfit. A simple aqua-colored dress, and white strappy heels. She drags me out of bed, and sets the clothes on my red chair. "You have 3 minutes to change. Toby's here." She explains, and I jump up. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" ask. She laughs, and leaves.

I slip the dress over my head, and put on the shoes, brushing my long wavy brown hair. I look out of the window to check that his truck is still here, and see a woman, looking straight at my window. It makes me uncomfortable, but I wave politely. She waves back, a strange expression on her face. Then, my parents come outside, and start shouting at her. Woah. Okay. I leave the window. She probably owed them money.

I head downstairs, and run to Toby. He kisses me, and I smile at him once it's over. He pulls flowers from behind his back. "happy anniversary, baby." He says, and I giggle. I hug him, and he lifts me up on to his shoulders. I shriek. "Toby! Oh my god, you shocked me! Maybe a little warning next time?" I ask. He laughs, and I climb so I'm on his back, as he takes me to the yard. I expect him to put me down, but he walks towards the pool. I realise what's going on, and shout. "Toby Cavanaugh! If you drop me in that pool, I swear to god, I will get you back! Remember how much you regretted it last time we had a prank war?" I ask menacingly?

He sets me down by the pool, and I laugh, elbowing him in the ribs. I hear footsteps behind me. "Okay, I for one am disappointed that you're not in the pool. I was filming it!" Hanna complains, dragging an annoyed looking Caleb with her. Em and Ali come behind them, as do Aria and Ezra. I swat her, and she smirks. Suddenly, she and Ali grab me, Hanna holding my arms, Ali my legs, and start carrying me towards the pool again. "Hanna! Ali! Let me go! Hanna, I won't lend you money anymore! Please!" I shout. I spot Jason sipping a soda on the porch, and give him the, _you better get me out of this or they'll be hell to pay for you_ look, but he smirks, and heads inside. They count to three, and throw me in the pool.

I shriek as I get up, gasping for air. Hanna offers her hand to help me out. I grab he arm and yank her into the pool. She screams insults at me. "Go Spencer!" Ali shouts. Hanna glares at her, and gives Aria a look. Ar gets the message, and pushes Ali in. Em lets out an angry sound, and pushes Aria in the pool, which annoys Ezra, who pushes her, but slips, making both himself and Caleb fall in. Then, it's only Toby left. We exchange grins, and he tries to run, but I flip my hand out of the water, grabbing his ankles. The others grab him, and we heave. He falls into the water too.

I splash Aria. She stares at me. The lunges. I swim away before she can do any damage, and soon it's a full blown fight, couple against couple. Toby stands with his back against mine, and we divide sides, as people attack us. Ali lunges at me, and manages to get me completely soaked.

"Alison DiLaurentis, this is war!" I shout. Then, we hear shouting from the corner, and somebody screams, "My babies are all out there! You can't stop me, Veronica!" I look to Toby, who grabs my hand underwater. The same woman who gave me the weird wave earlier storms into the yard, heading to the pool. My parents grab her arms, yanking her back. Melissa and Jason run into the yard. Toby get out of the pool, and helps me. Mary spots me, and shouts. "Spencer, please, Spencer, you have to help me, I'm your mother!" she shouts. My jaw drops, and I grab on to Ali and Hanna, who look just as shocked as I am. Mary catches on.

"Alison! Hanna! Please, don't let them take me away!" she shouts. Toby and Jason grab my hands, and run me into the house. Mary shouts insults at them as they do so. Melissa, Em, and Caleb stay, and Jason locks the doors. I run to the window, wanting to see what's going on. Mary struggles as she is transported to a police car. I turn around, burying my head in Toby's shoulder. He leads me to the couch, and I snuggle into him, not wanting to hear any more.

Suddenly, the door bursts open, and Mary runs in. Before anybody can process anything, she grabs me arm, trying to pull me from the couch. I hook my other arm around the back of Toby's neck, and he grabs my waist. Jason pulls a shrieking Mary back.

"She's mine! And Alison and Hanna! You stole her from me!" Mary screeches. I look at her, shocked. "I'm not anybody's property." I try and reason with her, but she keeps struggling. Toby grabs my hand, and runs with me up the stairs. Mary breaks free of Jason, and runs outside. I run to the window on the second floor, and see her trying to take Hanna. Caleb yanks her away, and shouts something to Hanna, who grabs Ali's hand and they run inside, locking the door behind them.

"Spencer?" Ali's voice shouts. "Up here!" I call, and they join Toby and I. I turn my attention back to Mary, and she runs into the forest, gone, without a trace.

Mom comes in, and I run to her, wrapping my arms around her. She cries into my shoulder. "I'm so sorry, baby. I'm not a good parent." She sniffs. I look up at her. "Mom, you're an amazing parent. I'm so lucky to have you." I whisper, and she sets me down, before pulling on her coat. "Where are you going?" I ask. She looks at me sadly. "Spence, there is a high chance that Mary won't be caught this time. Which means she'll try again. If we're going to be able to stop her, then we need to file a restraining order on all of you, so that it can be proven that she broke the law coming after you. So, that's what Peter and I are doing. Your Aunts and Uncles are on their way over to keep you company. Go shower and get some clean clothes on, sweetie."

I head to my room, and Toby waits outside. Aria and Ezra went home, Em staying for Ali, but Ella and Diane both wanted their kids home when they heard what happened. Em is showering in Melissa's room, Ali is waiting for her to be done so she can have a turn, and I'm pretty sure Hanna stole my new bath bomb and locked the door to the master bathroom, so she could pamper herself. I don't mind, and neither does Mom. We're used to Hanna by now. I feel for Aunt Ashley.

I come out in a silk robe, and walk to my closet, choosing something comfy to wear. I go for some Ugg boots, sweats, and a green hoodie. I usually wear outfits like my Mom, but if I really trust somebody and love them, I'll wear something like this in front of them. I come out, and call Toby, who wraps me in his arms. We head upstairs, where there's this huge room that my Mom remodelled into a playroom when I was nine. We call it the den. It has these super soft quilts, and couches that are more like beds, for when we have people stay the night. There's a huge television set, taking up the whole wall, and the walls are a warm orange color.

Toby leads me to the biggest couch, and gets my favorite quilt, wrapping it around me. Soon, the others are up too. We sigh, and settle in for a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Update time again!**

 **-Vivian**

 _Jessica's POV (Flashback)_

" _Mommy! Mrs. Appleby had a spelling competition, and I won!" My 4 year old squeals happily. "Honey, I'm so proud of you!" I exclaim. She giggles. "Can I visit Spency tomorrow?" Alison asks. I nod, and she bounces up and down. "I made cookies!" Ken shouts, and Ali runs to hug him. He scoops her up, and she laughs. Kenneth picks up his brief case. "I have to go, will you two be okay?" He asks. I kiss him. "Yup! I need bonding time with this little munchkin." I say, picking Ali up._

 _Ken leaves, and she sits at the desk, drawing a picture of her favorite Disney princess, Jasmine. She then runs and sticks it up on her wall in her room. I take her to the yard, and she runs to the swing. She's so full of energy. She laughs, and asks me to push her up higher and higher. I can't say no to her. Suddenly, she falls off of the swing, and I run to her. She starts to cry, and I see she's scraped her knee. "Oh, Ali. It's alright. We can patch you up." I tell her, and carry her into the main house. "Mommy." She whispers in my ear._

 _I get her a Band-Aid, and she soon forgets all about her knee, letting me tuck her into bed. "Mommy! Please read me one more story!" she begs. I laugh. "Alison, I've already read you four. At some point, you have to go to bed. Sleep, honey." She sighs, her blonde hair in a messy braid, and her favorite pink sleep shirt on. I turn off her light, and turn on her blue star-shaped night light. Soon, her soft snores fill the room. I shut her door, and Ken arrives back home. "is Ali down?" He asks. I nod. He rolls his eyes. "How many stories did you read her tonight?" he asks. I laugh. "Four." I say. He bites into an apples, and then gasps, nearly choking._

" _Ken?! What's wrong?!" I ask, alarmed. He points behind me, and I whip around. "Oh my god." I whisper. It's Mary Drake._

Spencer's POV

"So, let me get this straight. Mary used to be part of a notorious gang that kills people for fun, and she broke away when she got pregnant. The gang wants us because we're related to the drakes, so they want us to be a part of their group, and will potentially force us to comply, and Mary wants us because she's our bio-mom. Am I missing anything out?" Ali asks. I shake my head. "Nope, I think you got it all. Two different people want us for weird, freaky reasons. Great." Hanna mutters.

We're still in the den, and I'm snuggled in Toby's arms. "Oh, and I looked up this gang, it's really sketchy. You know they're after you when you get texts on your phone, signed, -A." I say. "Creepy much?" Emily mutters. I laugh. Everybody looks at me like I'm clinically insane. "Look, I don't want to stress about, I want to keep acting like everything is normal. And the best way to do that, is to laugh about it." I explain, and Hanna sighs.

"I feel like I'm in a movie or something. You know, when something really stupid but at the same time dangerous happens, and the characters are too dumb to stop it? Only, we're not the dumb characters, so we'll be okay." I roll my eyes. Hanna forgot about the fact that people die all the time in those movies, and sometimes only the main characters are left by the end.

"I recognised her. She was watching me from my window this morning. She had this really weird look on her face." I shudder, and Toby stiffens. "She's not coming near you. I promise." He whispers. I roll my eyes. "I love you, but I can look after myself." I say, grinning. He chuckles. "Oh, I don't doubt it, Spence." He mutters.

Ali throws a piece of popcorn at my head, and I give her the evil eyes. She giggles. "I love you, sis, but some day you're going to stop with the PDA." She smiles. I raise my eyebrows. "Is that a threat, Ali?" I tease. Hanna laughs. "Seriously though, you guys are my OTP." She sighs. "What the hell is an OTP?" Caleb asks. We all turn around to give him, 'the look'. He puts his hands up like we have a gun. "It means one true pairing." Hanna says slowly, using a deadly tone of voice. Caleb gulps. "I will never understand you." He mutters. She laughs. "Maybe, but you love her enough to put up with her craziness." Em grins.

Xxx

"Ali! Time to go!" Aunt Jessica's voice rings through the hall the next morning. She's the last to leave. "Kay, Mom!" Ali calls. She runs out, grinning at Toby and I, and gives me the 'Call me. I want details.' Look. I roll my eyes and nod.

Once we're alone, I kiss Toby passionately. He responds eagerly, and I smile into the kiss. "Uh-hum!" A voice sounds from the door frame, and Toby and I jolt apart. Mom stands there, and I hear giggles coming from behind her, saying Melissa is close by. She crosses her arms. "Spencer, how about you get changed and meet us downstairs to help with making breakfast?" Mom asks, trying and failing to hold back a grin.

I exchange looks with Toby, who looks embarrassed. I give him a reassuring smile, and he smooths out his expression, trying to look calm, and fooling nobody. He hurriedly turns to leave, grabbing his things and giving me a chaste kiss on the cheek, but Mom stops him. "Toby?" she asks, a smile once again playing on her lips. He whirls around. "Yes?" he asks quickly. Mom can't hold back her grin this time. She chucks him a faded blue piece of fabric, which he hastily catches. "You forgot your shirt." She grins.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lol, I've just remembered that Jessica and Mary are identical. So, pretend Mary looks different. I'm going to leave her up to your own imagination…**

 **-Vivian**

 _Mary's POV (flashback)_

 _Jessica and Kenneth gasp. Veronica clearly didn't call them, though I guess she didn't get a chance, as they do live right next door. Before they can process anything, I swing the door open, glaring at them. "I've come for my daughter." I say, my voice cold as ice. Kenneth glares at me." She is not your daughter, Mary." Jessica says. I roll my eyes. "You can lie to yourself all you want, but you can't keep me from them forever. They're mine. And I'm taking Alison. Tonight." I say, and start to go up the steps, but Kenneth holds me back. "Jess, go lock her door." He says, and she runs up the stairs._

 _I hear a little voice, and Kenneth covers my mouth so I can't call out to her. "Mommy? I heard shouting. What's wrong? Can I help?" Alison asks. I hear Jessica shush her. "Nothing is wrong, Ali. Your father and I are watching a movie. Go back to bed, okay?" I hear tiny feet walking along the corridor, and a door shuts, and locks. Soon, Jessica is back, glaring at me. "There's nothing left for you here, Mary. Go back to where ever you came from, and don't bother us again." Kenneth says, uncovering my mouth and grabbing Jessica's hand._

 _I huff, and run out of the house, looking at it one more time. Something catches my eye. Once again, they left the window open, and Alison is looking out at the night. Her hair is in a messy braid, and she's wearing a pink sleep shirt. She spots me, and waves politely. I wave back, a huge smile on my face. She reaches out to shut the window, and I gesture wildly for her to stop. Then, Jessica and Kenneth appear behind her, their expressions panicked. Kenneth leads her away from the window, and Jessica closes it, pulling the pink blinds shut._

Spencer's POV

"I have this weird memory of my parents arguing with somebody one night. She said something like, 'I'm taking her now.', and then Mom came in and sent me back to my room. Then, there was somebody outside as I was watching the stars, and I waved. She waved back, and then Dad came and pulled me away from the window. Mom shut it, but they were rally stressed. They told me if I see her, to get as far away as possible and come straight home. I think… it was Mary." She says.

I sigh. "So, she was stalking us from a young age. Great." I mutter. We're sitting at the table at school, wind blowing everywhere. I whip my dark hair from my eyes again, and sigh. "Do you know what I'm wondering? Who's out biological father? I mean, for all we know, we could be related to, like, the Kardashians." Hanna sighs dramatically. I choke on my salad. "Okay, firstly, no. Secondly, it's probably somebody from the –A team. Ii mean, why else would they want us too?" I ask. "God, when did our lives become so complicated? I mean, last week, we were wondering where our vacation destination would be, and now, we're stressing about our psychotic birth mom, who wants to kidnap us, and a sociopathic gang, who also want to kidnap us." Ali sighs.

I frown. "I know. I mean, we're only 16. Can't we at least have some kind of normal life? I miss normal. Normal was fun." I complain, taking a sip of the coffee I brought to school. Thank god for caffeine, that is all I have to say. Aria walks up to us, Ezra in tow. They sit down, and start to attack their lunch ferociously. "Geez, what's got you so hungry?" Em asks. Aria glares, biting into her burger. "We had double sport. It was torture. We had to race, and I am a pixie. I seriously think anybody short should have a head start. Still, I beat Ezra." She smiles. Ezra rolls his eyes, stuffing pasta in his mouth. "Yeah, because you tripped me up before I could finish." He mutters, his mouth full of food. "Okay, Ew! Close your mouth!" Hanna exclaims. Caleb snickers. Hanna punches him in the chest and continues to eat her soup. "Ow! Um, why?" He asks. I smirk. "For being you. Love you, baby." Hanna smiles serenely.

Caleb snatches her tray. "You don't get this back until you apologise." He glares at her. I roll my eyes, and slide the tray away from him and back to Hanna when his guard is down. He looks at me incredulously. I snicker. "What? It's girl code." I say. Her playfully punches my shoulder, and I push his drink onto his lap, drenching him. He gasps. "It's my time of the month." I say, taking another bite of salad. I actually never get annoyed during my time, but it's a great excuse to annoy Caleb and Ezra. We all do it.

Toby laughs, and Caleb looks as if he's been deeply betrayed. "You're not going to get her back for me?" He asks, insulted. Toby throws his hands up. "Bro, she's my girlfriend. If I asked you to get Hanna back for something, would you?" Caleb pouts. "That's irrelevant to the situation." He mutters. I roll my eyes. "Sure it is." I retort. Caleb points at me accusingly. "You don't get to offer an opinion! I need to go to the restroom to clean myself up." Caleb says. Hanna stands up. "I need to… um… help him." She says. Em laughs, swallowing a bite of pizza. "Have fun, guys!" she says. "Use protection!" Aria calls.

"Okay, Ew, Aria. That's one of my best friends." Ezra says. She giggles.

Xxx

"Mom, I'm home!" I call. She's in the kitchen, baking bread with Jason. It's their tradition. They've done it every Monday, since Jase was 9. "Okay, sweetie! Homework before anything else!" Mom calls. I get out my laptop, and start. An hour later, I'm done. At last. I call Hanna. "Hey, girl! Want to go shopping with Ali? She's here. Since Aunt Jess and Uncle ken are on a business trip." Hanna offers. "Sure! What about Ar and Em?" I ask. Hanna shrugs. "They're having dinner with their parents." She explains. I bite my lip. "Are you sure that's safe, with Mary and the –A team on the prowl?" I ask. "It's true. They're probably listening to this call as we speak." Ali says. "Yo, losers! If you're here, get lost! We have no interest in joining your weird psycho club!" Hanna says. I gasp. "Hanna! Don't make them angry! It's literally a gang of murderers! I don't think they're going to be scared off so easily!" I chide.

I can almost hear her roll her eyes. "Then, they clearly haven't seen me at my angriest. They'll never bother us again once they do." She declares. I laugh. "I wish that were the case, but I highly doubt it. We can get celeb and Tobes to join us." I suggest. "Great! I'll call my boyfriend, you call yours, and Ali go chat with Em about whatever?" Han asks. "Sounds like a plan." I say, hanging up.

 **Why am I the only one thinking this trip to the mall isn't going to go so well? Read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I AM STILL ALIVE! I've just been REALLY busy, but I will keep updating regularly. Also, I have a problem. When Satan kidnapped Spencer and tried to take her place, I don't understand how Mona was involved. She helped Satan, than the liars. WHOSE SIDE WAS THAT GIRL EVEN ON?**

 **Okay, rant over.**

 **-Vivian**

 _Ashley's POV (Flashback)_

" _Mommy… am I fat?" my daughter asks. I gasp, and look at her. "Hanna Regina Marin, you are stick thin. You're the smallest 4-year-old I've ever laid eyes on. Why do you think you're fat?" I ask. She shrugs. "Mindy said I was fat today." She admits sadly. I take a breath in. Cindy and Mindy Thompson are possibly the 2 most stuck up 4-year-olds in Rosewood. Their father owns the bank, and their always picking on Hanna._

" _Hanna, if this happens again, please tell me, okay?" I ask. She nods, and I lift her up, taking her to watch Powerpuff Girls. She giggles all the way through." Okay, little Ms. Mischief, time for bed." I say sternly. She frowns, and pouts. I roll my eyes. "Think about it. If you sleep now, I'll be in a good mood tomorrow, which means more Hanna-Mommy time, since daddy is away." I bribe. She nods, and runs upstairs excitedly._

 _I roll my eyes at my daughters antics, and turn off the television, before my phone rings. Group chat for my sisters._

" _Hey, what's up?" I ask. "Ash, Mary is coming! She got to us, but Ali and Spence are fine. Don't let Hanna out of your sight!" I nearly drop the phone. "I'll call you guys later." I say. "Han! Change of plans! How would you like to go for a drive?" I ask. She comes running down, still in the blue dress I put her in for the day, and I pick her up, grabbing my purse and car keys. I quickly help her into the back seat of the car, and soon we're speeding away. I see somebody standing in front of my house when I look back._

 _Mary Drake._

Spencer's POV

"Okay, so, Caleb can carry Hanna's bags, and Toby can carry Ali's." I say. Toby looks perplexed. "What about you?" he asks. I point to myself. "Post-modern feminist." I declare, and Toby smirks. "Good, because Ali shops the lightest out of you all, unlike Hanna." He says, and Caleb grumbles.

Within 30 minutes, I have 3 bags, and Ali 1. Hanna has 7. Caleb looks _really_ mad. "Okay! We're done! To the car we go!" I declare. Caleb trudges to the car, and loads his 16 bags in, whilst Toby puts in Ali's 4, and I put in my 6. Caleb glares at Hanna, who smiles innocently. We're just about to leave, when I see a flash of silver come out of somebody's coat, and gasp. Then, everything descends into chaos.

Knives are thrusted through the crowd at random, and the red masks try to get to us. A hand grabs my arms, and I scream. Toby yanks the figure off of me, and pulls me close. I grab Ali, who's trying to get away from a figure nearby, and gesture to the car. We all get in, and lock the doors. Toby's just about to try and drive away, when I scream again. This time in pain.

A mask stabbed a knife through the window, and glass shattered onto my lap. Toby looks horrified, and pulls the car away before the masked guy can do anything else. There are only 5 or 6 people in the fray, excluding us, but there are 4 more people who have nothing to do with any of this. "Run!" I shout, and a few get the message, and hurry away. I look at my legs, which are covered in blood.

There are 2 hunks of glass embedded in my flesh, and a few smaller pieces as well. I whimper.

Veronica's POV

Peter, Jason, Melissa and I run in. "We're looking for a Spencer Hastings." I say. We're taken to her room, where she's lying on a bed, wrapped in Toby's arms. Hanna and Caleb hover on one side with Aria and Ezra, and Alison and Emily are on the other. "Spence! We were so worried!" Melissa cries, and she and Jason sit on the part of the bed that isn't taken up by her and Toby. She smiles.

"I'm fine. Everybody's just being really overprotective." She shrugs, and I scoff. "Spencer, you had 8 pieces of glass embedded in your leg. You're lucky they didn't cut nerves! Obviously, you'll be off school for a while… but, you need rest." I tell her. She sighs.

"Okay, I'll miss a week at most." She says. Melissa laughs. "Only you would be worried about school, Spence. But, it's looking more like a month." She says. Spencer sighs. "We'll see about that." She mutters.

Her legs are covered in gauze, and she clearly can't support her own weight, as the glass was very deep. The only reason she wasn't screaming when it first happened was adrenaline. Toby carries her out of the car and to her room. "Okay, this is only going to be happening for the minimum amount of time!" she reminds us. I roll my eyes. "Okay, I'll get frozen yogurt!" Jason declares, and leaves again.

Spence soon falls asleep, and Toby lifts her up again, and carries her upstairs. He's soon back down again, and sends Alison, Hanna, Aria, and Emily to keep an eye on her, knowing she'll want them there when she wakes up. He then leaves with Caleb and Ezra, saying they'll call Emily and Aria soon to help them.

Toby's POV

"Are you guys sure nobody knows about this place?" I ask. Ezra shakes his head. "Only my Mom, and she's sworn to secrecy. It's perfect." He says. He unlocks the door, and hands us each a spare key, leaving 2 for Em and Aria. "Okay, let's get to work." Caleb says, and I look up at the board, we're using to track down Mary and that gang of freaks. In the middle are 3 words:

 **THE –A TEAM**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm really sorry about not updating, and I'm trying to get back into everything on here. So, thanks for being so patient!

-ViviAn

Spencer's POV

"Okay, Spence, meretricious." Aria asks. "Uh, flashy, phoney." I answer. She nods. "Correct. Ali, immaculate." She goes on. Ali cocks her head to the side. "Very, very clean." She says finally. "Good. Em, amicable." She continues. Em nods. "That's... It means friendly, right?" She asks, and Aria smiles. "Yeah! Um, Han, what about charismatic?" She asks. Hanna is flipping through a magazine.

"I don't get the point of this. I mean, it's not like you go to college and start speaking a completely different language." She laughs, eating leftovers from a plate. "It's about getting into college. Ew, Han, why are you eating that?" Em asks. She shrugs. "Because it's here." Hanna answers. "Put it in the garbage." I laugh. "Well, then I'd have to stand over the garbage and eat it." Hanna says in a 'duh' voice.

"Well, that's nothing I haven't seen before." Caleb says, walking in with Toby and Ezra. "You're supposed to be on my side!" Hanna protests. Caleb laughs. "I'm on the side that will get me the last angry girls elbowing me." He says in defence. "Ugh, you're all crazy." Hanna accuses. "Can we please concentrate? We are taking the SAT's in less then 24 hours!" I exclaim. Hanna rolls her eyes. "Spence, you do not need to know any more big words. You're already scary enough to anybody over 50." Hanna laughs. "I'm not scary! Am I scary?" I look to Aria for defence. "...a little." She finally says, and I pout.

"Well, I'm glad to see you guys are studying, but let's keep the arguing to a minimum. Spencer is right, you guys need to be concentrating right now, these things are important if you want to get into any college." Ashley says, walking in. Hanna rolls her eyes. "It's not like a few words are going to change my entire future." She protests. Ashley glares at her. "We n this case, they could. They look at things like this when making the final division on who to accept, wait list, or deny." Mom paints out, and Ashley gives her a grateful look. "Yeah, well, why is Spence so stressed then? She already got in to Upenn early. She's off the hook." Hanna points out. I laugh. "I'm very much on it. I need to maintain my grades in order to make sure that they don't loose interest, and I am also exploring other options, which won't be available if I don't take every opportunity open to me." I explain, and Hanna rolls her eyes. "16 and already talking like one of those catalogues my Mom gets in the mail." She mutters.

I laugh. "Well, if it will get me where I want to go, I can put up with it." I shrug, and go back to looking through my notes, only pausing for coffee or to lean back so Toby can rub my back when I get tense. The school is letting me take my SAT's early, and Toby is driving me, though my Mom was terrified that I'd have to take them next year, because of my injuries, but she managed to pull a few strings with her fiends in the school board to make sure I was able to take them with everybody else.

Mary's POV

"No, Leona! They are not part of the A team! I left when I was still pregnant!" I argue. I hear a cruel laugh on the other end of the phone. "They never left, Mary. They're mine." She says coldly. "No! Aren't you tired of it? Even your daughter hates it. Pleas leave them alone." I beg. There's a sigh. "Mona will eventually learn her place. Her last trip to the room was a great success. Give it a few years, and she'll be completely straightened out. I was the same way, I'm sure you remember." She says.

"Leona, you were kind, and innocent, and genuine! They took that from you, and I know you can't be saved, but maybe you can find it in your heart to let them go. They know nothing of any of this." I try and reason with her, and she lets out a cry of rage. "I was weak! They made me strong! Like they will do for Mona, and they will do for your daughters! And we already have plans for them. They're important in ways they don't even know. The eldest, Alison, is the heir to the leadership of the Drakes. And the other two, Hanna and Spencer, they are potential ties to the Vanderwaals, just like Mona is a potential tie to the Drakes, since my older sister gave birth before me. And we are not giving up until we find them." She finishes her speech, hanging up.

Okay, I know it's short, but I had no time. Read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

_Veronica's POV (FLASHBACK)_

 _Spencer's 11_ _th_ _birthday is today. There's a green and blue cake on the table, and 11 presents neatly laid out in a line in the family room. It's a family tradition to give each other the number of presents of their age each year. "Melissa! Is the music ready to go?" Peter asks her. "Yes, Dad. I'm not stupid, God. Leave me the f*ck alone." She mutters. Melissa hit the teen phase 2 years ago, and swearing is like her second language. "Jason, can you go wake your sister up, please?" I ask. He smiles excitedly. "She's going to love it!" He says, running to her room. She got her own when she turned 9._

 _10 minutes later, she comes into the room, and Jason is grinning with his hands over her eyes. "Mommy? Daddy? Melissa? What's going on?" she asks. Peter counts down with his fingers._

 _3…  
2…  
1…_

" _Surprise!" Everybody shouts, and Jason uncovers Spencer's eyes. Her face changes from confused to excited in less then a second. "Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" she screams, jumping up and down with Jason and Melissa, who only comes out of her funk for Jason or Spencer._

 _Alison and Hanna spend the mornings having their own birthday traditions, and we're all going to meet up for lunch to have a party together. We booked the entire country club to ourselves. Spencer opens her presents, which include a new dress which she's been asking for since Christmas, a laptop, and a silver locket from Melissa. Then we spend the morning laughing and stuffing ourselves with cake._

 _Jessica's POV (FLASHBACK)_

" _Mommy, thankyou so much!" Alison cheers after opening her present. Ken and I both pooled our resources to get her a Luis Vuitton bag. She's been into designer items for about a year now, and has a few in her closet, but nothing like this. "I'm going to use it every day for the rest of my life!" she exclaims, and Kennth ruffles her hair. "Of course you will, Ali-bee. Now do you want some breakfast? There are waffles with strawberries and Vanilla frosting." He says, and she squeals. "Yes, please! Can I have extra frosting?" she asks. "Of course, sweetie. It's your special day." I remind her. She nods. "And Hanna Banana, and Spencie." She says, smiling. We really are raising them like they're sisters. They are sisters, but we did plan on raising them as cousins. I guess it's easy to raise kids closely when you all live in the same town, especially the same street like Ali and Spencer do._

" _You're going to meet them later and have a special lunch at the club, then Daddy, Uncle Ted, and Uncle Peter will take the four of you shopping whilst me, Auntie Ashley, and Auntie Veronica plan your last birthday surprise!" I explain, and her eyes go wide. "Please tell me! Please!" she bounces in her seat. Her hair is inwild curls all around her face, and she's wearing a green shirt and jeans with red stiletto heels. She's a mini fashionista, as I call her. "You'll find out soon, okay? I promise!" I say, and she sighs, shovelling a piece of her waffles into her mouth._

 _Ashley's POV (FLACHBACK)_

" _Momma, is it true that we're going to see Spencie and Ali-bee later?" she asks. I smile. "Yes, Han. It is. Anything in specific you want to do?" I ask. She nods. "Yeah! I want to eat those little cracker things, which you can break open!" she smiles. "Fortune cookies?" I ask. She gives me a teenage look. "No, the little cracker things you can break open. What even are fortune cookies?" she asks. I shake my head, hiding a smile. "Whatever you say, Han. Whatever you say. Just give your cousins a chance to order." I smile, and she rolls her eyes._

 _She's wearing a flower-print dress, and her blonde hair is tied up in a bun. She's just experimenting with makeup, and is wearing a bright pink lipstick with dark blue eyeshadow. She looks sweet, but if I said that to her face she would throw a hissy fit._

" _Hanna, remember, look with your eyes, not your hands. Don't touch all of the food. Other people have to eat it too, okay?" Ted asks her. She nods. "Okay, Dad! I know. But seriously, can I have one of those cracker things? She asks. I laugh and nod. You can have whatever you want today, Honey." I promise her. "yay!" she squeals._

 _Mary Drake's POV (FLASHBACK)_

 _They're finished eating, and are about to leave. Alison keeps proofing her curls and adjusting her expensive-looking bag. She looks very smug about that bag. Hanna's hair had nearly fallen out of her bun by the main course, so she gave up and let it fall down her shoulders in natural waves. Her makeup, however, remains intact, not a trace of it smudged anywhere, and her lipstick very much still on, despite the fact she hasn't reapplied since sitting down to eat. Spencer is wearing a pleated skirt and matching blazer with a Barret. Her hair is down naturally with no product added. She looks like a little businesswoman. Her two 'siblings', Jason and Melissa, are there also, interacting with all of them. I glare. They think they have a right to call themselves her family when they all stole my babies from me._

 _Alison pulls on spencer and Hanna's hands, and they giggles, nodding. Ali gets out her makeup bag from her new tote and they all run off together towards the bathrooms. I watch the other people at the table laugh and smile at the jokes. Like they don't have a care in the world, the thieves they are. My babies run back to the table ten minutes later, and the adults who took them from me start fawning over Spencer. Alison and Hanna put a cherry red lipstick and smoky eyeshadow on her face. They have a surprising amount of talent for 11 year olds._

 _I sigh, walking away. I have to be somewhere. It's one thing wearing a latex mask, and being their waitress, but I need to get them back. And to do that, I need to plan._


End file.
